The Dogs of war final attempt
by Agent BM
Summary: My final attempt to make this story, I hope you enjoy this one. A prequel to drive to stay alive, Gumball and his team of commandos are tasked with transporting the military's secret supersoldier project nicknamed 'The dogs of war' to a secret location in California by train. But what happens when the soldiers break from their cages and derail the train by the small town of Elmore?
1. Chapter 1

**The dogs of war **

**i don't own tawog or blast, he's the oc of sunblast x. I do own Brittany watterson**

**this is my last attempt to make this a story. I've decided to make this a prequel to drive to stay alive. I'm using the original script from the original story with only a few minor changes. I hope you enjoy and this time i intend to finish this**

(Secret military base, Nevada desert)

Gumball Watterson was the leader of a unit of commandos. His unit was the best the military ever trained. Gumball was packing for his retirement when General Blast called him to his office.

"Gumball Watterson, awarded Medal of Honor for rescuing squad mates and dedeating entire platoon alone, unit is the best we have and is close to retirement, is that true?" Asked General Blast

"Yes sir, I have a wife and beautiful daughter waiting for me back in Elmore California sir" said Gumball showing Blast a picture of him, Penny, and a 4 year old cat with Antlers

"You have a wonderful family, and a unique daughter" said Blast

"She's a cross between me and my wife, thats why she has antlers" said Gumball

"She must be proud of you, what's your kids name?" Asked Blast

"Brittany sir, Brittany Watterson, and yes she's very proud of what I do. When I get home I want to spend a lot of time with her to make up for the time I've been gone" said Gumball

"Well she's gonna have to wait, before I discharge you I have one last mission for you that only you and your men are qualified for" said Blast taking out a file from his desk "Are you familiar with our super soldier project?"

"Why I can't say that I have sir" said Gumball

"Our secret lab in Texas has created super soldiers we nicknamed the Dogs of war, soldiers who were genetically engineered and whose only purpose is to wipe out the enemy. Well something went wrong and they wiped out our lab. They're being transported by train to a secret location in California to be fixed up" said Blast

"What does this have to do with me sir?" Asked Gumball

"The soldiers need to be guarded, your units the best we have and I want you and your men on the train tonight to escort them to Cali, If you do then you can leave this job with a good record. So what do you say, will you do it?" Asked Blast

"Yes sir" said Gumball

"Good, the train arrives at 1700 hours, have your men packed and on that train by 1800 hours, bring the best weapons you can, the dogs are aggressive and you'll new them if they get out" said Blast

"Yes General Blast sir" said Gumball before leaving

(Military loading station, later that day)

The train waited outside the station with Gumball and his men boarding

"Come on ladies this is just like prom no ones gonna ask you to dance" shouted Gumball to his men as they boarded the train

"That's kinda harsh Lt." Said a soldier

"I ain't waiting all night move it or lose it" shouted Gumball

Gumball boarded the train last and moved through the cars with his troops. The dogs of war were banging on the cages they were trapped in trying to get out. They each wore a mask over their faces that helped them breathe in their condition. Gumball went up to a colorful one and a banana and recognized them

"Tobias? Banana joe?" Asked Gumball

Tobias remembered Gumball and how he stole Penny from him. He banged on his cage and growled ferociously at Gumball

"Know this guy sir?"

"Yeah he was an enemy in school" said Gumball "Weird how I became successful in life and you and Joe there became failed test subjects"

Tobias and Banana joe were angry and banged on their cage and growled at Gumball

"They don't seem to like you"

"We've had our differences" said Gumball

"All personnel please take your seats, cargo cars will be monitored heavily. We will arrive at our destination at 2100 hours" said the driver on the intercom

"Alright ladies take your seats" shouted Gumball to his men "Nice talking to you 2 again"

Joe and Tobias banged harder on their cage

The train started moving with Gumball, his men, and the dogs of war onboard.

"I can't believe he's onboard, it sickens me" said Tobias

"Calm down, we'll get our revenge soon, I smuggled some tools to help us escape" said Joe

Joe removed a sheet from a bunch of boxes and inside one of them were tools

"Why didn't you use those earlier?" asked Tobias angrily

"If those guards saw us then we would've failed, now shut up and help me" said Joe


	2. Chapter 2

(Later that night)

Tobias and Joe were almost out of their cage. They now had enough space to get out. They grabbed some weapons and unlocked the other cages

"Listen up you miserable maggots, our leader has something to say" shouted Banana joe to the soldiers

The soldiers stopped what they were doing and listened

"My fellow creatures, for years we were treated like crap, living in the glory of our enemies, that ends tonight. We were made like this for a reason. our captors made us stronger, faster and more aggressive than our weak old selves. We're gonna crash the train and take over the first town we can. There we will build our own army of supersoldiers and we won't be known as freaks again. Within a few months this world will be ours" said Tobias

The soldiers cheered and grabbed guns from boxes

"Get to the front and speed up the train" shouted Tobias

the soldiers broke out of the car and climbed to the top of the train. They ran up to the front and jumped into the car

"Hey what the-

the soldiers snapped the mans neck and accelerated the train. The train turned around a corner and started to hop up the track

"Faster" shouted Joe

the train moved so fast the train derailed off the tracks and crashed. The soldiers ran out of the train and towards the nearest town. The members of Gumballs team that haven't died stepped out of the ruined train

"What happened?"

"Check the cargo" shouted Gumball

the team went up to the cargo cars to see they were empty

"Cars are empty sir, the experiment escaped"

"Get me a phone" said Gumball

a soldier gave Gumball a phone and he called blast

"Sir, the dogs of war escaped and the transport crashed, if they get to the nearest town they'll slaughter everyone" said Gumball

gumball chatted with blast over the phone and Gumball got his orders

"Yes sir"

"What'd general blast say sir?" Asked a dog

"Find the nearest town, evacuate the townspeople, and we'll handle the soldiers later. What's the nearest town?" Asked Gumball

"The signs on the road say Elmore sir" said a pig

"Wait did you say Elmore?" Asked Gumball

"Yes sir"

"Oh no Penny" said Gumball worried

he started to run towards town

"Where're you going sir so fast sir?"

"Just get to town and evacuate the people, I gotta save my family" shouted Gumball before running in another direction

Gumball ran as fast as he could towards his house. He ran past the empty streets and businesses and stopped at his house and banged on the door

"Come on open up open up" said Gumball

penny opened the door

"Gumball, you're home early" said Penny

"Penny im not officially discharged yet, I came here to tell you-

"Daddy" said Gumballs daughter Brittany as she ran up to him and hugged him

"Daddy it's great to see you again" said Brittany

"It's great to see you too princess. Listen pack your bags you have to get out of town Now" said Gumball

"Why?" Asked Penny

"Something went wrong on my mission tonight and something escaped from my transport. This experiment is dangerous and you need to go before it-

A crash was heard in the kitchen

"What was that? who's in the kitchen?" Asked Penny

"Stay here" said Gumball

Gumball loaded his gun and aimed it in the kitchen. He turned on the light and saw no one there. He heard bags rustling in the pantry. He opened the door and was jumped by one of the supersoldiers

"Get out of my house" shouted Gumball as he wrestled the soldier

The soldier knocked the gun out of his hand and threw him into a table.

"Daddy" shouted Brittany

"Get out of here he's dangerous" shouted Gumball

the soldier aimed his gun and fired several shots but Gumball dodged the attack, he snatched the gun and snapped it in half causing the soldier to growl and scream

"Come on come to papa" said Gumball angrily

the soldier charged but Gumball banged him against the wall until blood starting bleeding out of his head

Gumball dragged him to the bathroom and put his head into the toilet and flushed it

"Here, cool off" said Gumball angrily

"Daddy, why was that man trying to kill you?" Asked Brittany who was scared at what she saw

"Something that you don't need to worry about right now, go pack your bags" said Gumball

the soldier got out of the toilet and screamed but Gumball took out a pistol and shot the soldier in the head. Penny looked in horror at the dead soldier

"Get your stuff, get in the car I'm taking you to my moms house outside town" said Gumball


	3. Chapter 3

Penny and brittany quickly packed their clothes and got in the car with Gumball just as his men were banging on the doors of everyone's homes telling them to leave

"Gumball what is going on, who was that guy?" Asked Penny

"A dog of war, one of the military's failed experiments that I was tasked to transport to a secret location, we never made it because the train crashed outside town. The military will deal with them later, you'll stay at my moms house in LA until everything's back to normal" said Gumball

Gumball drove through the streets trying to get out of town. Tobias and a few soldiers watched from a rooftop

"Now" said Tobias

a soldier jumped off the building and caused the car to crash. The soldier growled and grabbed Brittany

"Mom dad help" screamed Brittany

Another soldier jumped down and shot Gumball in the arm. He growled and ran away into town with Brittany

"Gumball" said Penny

"I'll be fine, I've been through worse than a gunshot, get me some bandages, I'm going after Tobias" said Gumball as he held his paw over his wound trying to keep the blood inside his body

(Toy store)

The soldiers brought Brittany to Tobias

"Dismissed gentleman" said Tobias

the solders backed away

"Why hello little one, what's your name?" Asked Tobias as he stroked his hand across Brittany's head

brittany was scared of Tobias, he had glowing red eyes, a mask over his mouth, scars and she knew the stories her dad told him about him

"Brittany"

"Brittany, what a nice name, how would you like any toy you want in the store, my treat" said Tobias

"No, you're the mean man who tried to take my mom away from my daddy" said Brittany angrily

Tobias slapped her and the guards tied her up

"I was supposed to marry Penny, not Gumball, you were supposed to be my daughter. But I really should thank your dad for taking Penny. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have became my new self. You better get used to this, because I'm gonna be your new daddy" said Tobias evilly

"No, no I don't want you to be my daddy" said Brittany scared

"You will, because I'm gonna lure Gumball here and kill him" said Tobias

"Please don't do this" said Brittany

"And pretty soon you'll look like him, him, and me" said Tobias

Brittany screamed before the guards threw her into an office and locked the door

"I gotta get out of here, but how, wait, my claws" said Brittany

she extended her claws out

"I'm glad I'm part cat" said Brittany as she struggled to cut the ropes holding her but her claws were too short because of her age

"Why do I have to be just a kitten?" Asked Brittany


End file.
